yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallis the Star Beast OTK
This OTK/FTK is based around 3 cards that can cause a potential OTK/FTK. The cards are: * Gallis the Star Beast * Genex Ally Birdman * Koa'ki Meiru Doom How it works Your first step is to get "Koa'ki Meiru Doom" on the field and to get "Gallis" either on the field or in your hand. Either one works. The monsters can be on field however you wish or in whatever order you wish, the key is just having them in your hand to do so (especially "Genex Ally Birdman"). First steps include: * Normal Summon "Koa'ki Meiru Doom" or simply get it on field (Special Summon or otherwise). : ''- or -'' * If "Gallis" is already in your hand, activate its effect, dealing damage and Special Summoning it (this is why people think your Deck must be all monsters, it does not have to be). It also does not have to be Special Summoned using its own effect. : ''- or -'' * "Tutor" "Gallis" into your hand or Special Summon it to the field from your Deck or hand if it is not already there. Once both are on field: # Activate the effect of "Genex Ally Birdman" from your hand by returning "Gallis" to your hand. "Koa'ki Meiru Doom" negates the activated effects of LIGHT and DARK monster (without destroying the activating card), so "GA Birdman" stays in hand. # Activate the effect of "Gallis" (which summons itself while dealing damage) and repeat using "GA Birdman" to recycle "Gallis". "Koa'ki Meiru Doom" simply needs to exist on the field. When creating the Deck, you need to make sure you either have no Spells or Traps (easy, better version) or can manipulate the Deck easily or protect you (technical version). It's also possible to manufacture a variant that doesn't focus solely on monsters or even the combo itself, just using high level monsters (preferably cards like "Tragoedia" or "Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord") to deal at 1600-2000 damage per activation so you only need 4 high level (10's) monsters (preferably in a row) to finish off your opponent. A useful monster for the technical version is "Cockroach Knight" because when it is sent to the Graveyard, it is returned to the top of the Deck. Required Cards * Genex Ally Birdman * Gallis the Star Beast * Koa'ki Meiru Doom Suggested Cards Monster Cards * Beast King Barbaros * Cherry Inmato * Cockroach Knight * Cyber Dragon * Dark Armed Dragon * Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord * Fusilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beast * Gigantes * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness * Inmato * Naturia Cherries * Peten the Dark Clown * Plaguespreader Zombie * Swift Scarecrow * The Dark Creator * Tragoedia * Treeborn Frog * Witch of the Black Rose Possible Searchers * Deep Diver * Genex Neutron * Genex Power Planner * Giant Rat * Key Mouse * Koa'ki Meiru Boulder * Mother Grizzly * Mystic Tomato * Sangan * Sphere of Chaos Strengths All three of the monsters needed for this Deck are currently September 2011 Lists Non-Limited in any manner so 3 of each can be in the Deck. In regards to stopping the FTK (as in actually being used during first turn where you must depend on the cards in hand to stop it), you can hardly stop it. "Lifeforce Harmonizer" cannot stop it as it is not certain that damage will occur. Cards such as "Effect Veiler", "Hanewata", "Herald of Orange Light" that active in Main Phase cannot stop it as they are LIGHT attribute, so "Koa'ki Meiru Doom" will negate them. Using the monster "Cockroach Knight" will make sure that you can pull off the FTK/OTK, if you choose to run some Spells or Traps. "Outstanding Dog Marron" provides a similar effect; it provides you with unlimited monsters in your Deck. However, each time you mill an "Outstanding Dog Marron", it gets shuffled into the Deck instead of being placed on top of it. Weaknesses You can stop this FTK if you active "Hanewata's" effect before your opponent's Main Phase. This combo is stoppable in many ways if you don't get the FTK and you have to go for the OTK. Cards that can stop it include: "Torrential Tribute", "Book of Moon", "Skill Drain", "Bottomless Trap Hole", "Trap Hole" and "Rivalry of Warlords" and "Chain Disappearance". This combo can cause trouble against an opponent who uses a "Mill Deck". Some cards can be best used against a FTK, including "Cemetary Bomb", but "Doppelganger" is risky when using it on the FTK. References * Bahamut84 - God Bird of Doom Deck * BakuraMen - God Bird of Doom AltVersion